In related art, a seat for an automobile has been known which has a so-called tilt down mechanism configured to sink down a seat cushion in conjunction with forward tilting down movement of a seat back, thereby lowering the entire seat (see JP-A-2009-154682). The tilt down mechanism is configured to suspend a rear part of the seat cushion to the seat back by a link and to obliquely push down the entire seat cushion in a front-lower direction as the seat back is tilted down forward.
According to the above technology, the entire seat cushion is sunk down. Therefore, the corresponding technology is unfavorable to a configuration where a hybrid battery is embedded in a region under the floor, for example, so that it is not possible to form a deep sinking space. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tilt down mechanism capable of effectively sinking down a seat cushion also in a narrow sinking space.